Gumi la inmortal
by Sakura-hime-18
Summary: Vivimos en un mundo sumamente extraño, la tecnología ha avanzado a una velocidad impresionante, aunque… hay ciertos secretos que traen desgracias ya sean gracias a la humanidad o por una cruel maldición, pero ¿Quién puede que pasara con tan solo una palabra dicha? Humanos… Humanos… ¿hasta que precio son capaces de pagar con tal de cumplir su deseo?
1. Capitulo 1 - El beso

**Hola a todos**

**bienvenidos sean a un nuevo fanfic de vocaloid**

**espero y sea de su agrado**

**Gumi y Dell como protagonistas**

**Miku y Akaito como antagonistas**

**_**Los personajes son vocaloids ninguno me pertenece**_**

-Gumi, apurate o llegaremos tarde- Escuche a Kaiko gritar desde fuera de mi casa

-Ya voy, dame un minuto mas- tenia que comer algunas Zanahorias, el camino era largo hasta su casa

Hola, mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid, esta es mi historia… Del algun modo todo termino mal… aun podia recordar cuando todo inicio cuando Kaiko y yo fuimos a la casa de mi novio, tan solo pensaba en que si no ubiera conocido a Dell ahora no estarian mis manos llenas de sangre… pero no me arrepentia, me enamore de el sin remedio… pero mejor les cuento todo desde el inicio…

-Eres muy lenta arreglandote, Kiyoteru ya te ve linda no necesitas hacer nada mas por el- Kaiko parecia algo molesta por haberla hecho esperar

-Quiero ser mucho mas que linda para mi novio- La verdad me sentia emocionada, nunca habia ido a su casa y el parecia que queria que conociera a alguien, ademas hoy nos comprometiamos y queria verme deslumbrante

-Kaito-nii se encontrara con nosotras en el tren, ¿no te molesta que el venga verdad? – Kaiko parecia entusiasmada con su linda sonrisa como siempre

Llegamos a la estacion del tren y ya nos esperaba Kaito junto con su amigo Akaito

-Akaito, que bueno que viniste- Ahora entendia por que Kaiko estaba emocionada

-Te dije que vendria- El se veia bien, pero tenia como un aura fria, no me gustaba estar cerca de el

-Kaito ¿Dónde dejaste a Miku?- Le pregunte a Kaito pero solo se puso rojo

Abordamos el tren a casa de Kiyoteru, el era un papa soltero que daba clases en una prestigiosa universidad, Yuki era una niña hermosa y muy alegre, desde que me conocio me dijo mama y a pesar de que me sentia joven para ser mama me alegraba mucho

**(En otro lado de la ciudad-Casa Hatsune)**

-Kaito es un torpe, mira que regalarme algo asi… si tiene tanto dinero podria darme algo mejor-se escucho la voz de una amargada y bella joven, quien a pesar de su fama, dinero y lujos estaba vacia por la perdida de sus padres cuando apenas era una niña

-De que me sirve tener todo esto si algun dia yo tambien morire- se quejaba continuamente sobre eso la joven Hatsune

-Señorita, el joven Kaito quiere saber si asistira a la casa de su profesor Kiyoteru para la cena de compromiso- un sirviente interrumpio los pesares de la joven

-Dile que si, si eso lo hace feliz-suspiro la joven mientras miraba hacia la ventana como si buscara algo

**(En casa de Kiyoteru- en la noche)**

-No tenias que esmerarte tanto con la cena- Le dije algo apenada a mi novio

-Todo por ti amor- me sonrio tiernamente

A pesar de que queria mucho a Kiyoteru la idea de casarme con el no me satisfacia del todo, era como si el no fuera mi media naranja, pero el parecia tan entusiasmado, todos brindamos con vino blanco y nos felicitaron por el compromiso

Los invitados eran pocos pero para mi eran suficientes, todas las personas por las que tenia aprecio… y Miku… ella era un caso especial Kaito y ella estaban comprometidos por la conveniencia de fortunas y un arreglo por parte de la familia Shion, pero Miku solo parecia dejar que el viento la llevara, sin voluntad, a pesar de eso Kaito la amaba profundamente y si el era feliz yo tambien lo era

-SALUD- todos brindamos por ultima vez antes de despedirnos

Me fui un poco mas tarde que todos, debido a que Kiyoteru y yo hablabamos de la fecha y otros detalles, fue mala idea no esperar a otro dia y no dejar que Kiyoteru me acompañara, estaba sola en la noche y sentia que me seguian, "solo son nervios" me dije a mi misma una y otra vez, camine lo mas rapido que pude pero faltaba mucho para llegar a la estacion, cuando una mano me tapo la boca y con la otra me inmovilizo las manos

Me quede petrificada del miedo, no podia ni si quiera gritar, me arrastro hasta un callejon por mas que forcejeaba no podia safarme

-Dejala en paz- escuche una voz de hombre desde lejos y me soltaron, solo escuche muchos pasos hasta que una mano aparecio frente a mi y levante la vista

-¿estas bien?- era un joven de cabello blanco y ojos extrañamente rojos, tome su mano y comence a llorar

-Tranquila, todo estara bien ahora, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-el joven parecia preocupado

-Si, por favor-dije entre lagrimas y el solo sonrio amablemente

Llegamos a la estacion del tren, y el tren venia casi vacio

-Mi nombre es Dell Honne, es un placer-me dijo amablemente mientras me ofrecia un pañuelo

-Yo soy Gumi Megpoid, igualmente- tome su pañuelo y mire que tenia unos bellos grabados de corazones Morados – Es un pañuelo muy bello, ¿te lo dio tu novia? – no sabia que decir y me sentia extrañamente nerviosa cerca Dell

-Yo no tengo novia, me lo regalo mi hermana, sabes… no esta bien que una chica tan linda como tu este sola de noche- parecia sonrojada cuando lo mire de reojo

-no se lo de linda pero se que no es bueno estar sola de noche, solo queria espacio para pensar- antes de que me diera cuenta llegamos a mi parada

-Aquí me bajo, muchas gracias-le entrege su pañuelo

-Aquí tambien me bajo, te acompaño- me dice amablemente mientras me di vuelta y me sonroje

-es-esta bien- me sentia… ¿Feliz?

Caminamos hasta un parque que quedaba frente a mi casa

-En ese edificio vivo, muchas gracias por todo- me sentia completamente roja, el era guapo… pero sentia algo mas… ¿Qué sera?

-no tienes que agradecer, fue agradable tu compañía- me miraba profundamente mientras tomaba mi mano, mi corazon latio muy fuerte

Sin pensar lo abrace y de un momento a otro terminamos besandonos profundamente y con desesperacion…

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Capitulo 2 - Muerte**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Muerte

**Aqui el segundo capitulo de este FanFic**

**dedicado a los fans de vocaloid**

**se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios**

**disfrutenlo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 – MUERTE**

Entre a mi departamento completamente alborotada y tropezandome con todo ¿Qué demonios acabava de hacer?

-¿Qué pasa?- Lily se desperto abruptamente

-N-nada-no pude responder mas, ella solo volvio a dormir

Lily y yo eramos compañeras de departamento ademas de amigas, aunque de vez en cuando se iba a casa de un amigo suyo de la infancia, mañana se iria asi que podia estar tranquila, nadie se enteraria de lo que habia pasado

-Segura que estas bien- Lily llebava todo el dia insistiendo con lo mismo, estaba ya en la puerta con maleta y demas y parecia no querer irse

-claro que si, solo es un dolor de cabeza- y era cierto, cada vez que recordaba ese beso… tan… bueno… me dolia la cabeza de la emocion y pesar que sentia

Bueno, tenia que reflexionar por que bese a Dell… y justo en la noche de mi compromiso, por mas que pense y pense no encontre respuesta

-¿Qué sera eso?- me dije a mi misma cuando vi caer una pequeña luz, la atrape con mis manos, era calida y de la nada volo hacia mi pecho desapareciendo

-Debo estar imaginando cosas- Despues de negarme a todo el mundo con la excusa del dolor de cabeza decidi acostarme

**(En la mansion Hatsune)**

-Señorita Hatsune tenemos informacion de donde esta la pluma de la inmortalidad, al parecer una chica ya se adueño de ella- Informo su leal sirviente Piko

-Diles a todos que hagan lo que sea necesario para traerme esa pluma- Parecia euforica la joven

-Tenemos que llevar a un sacerdote para remover la pluma antes de que sea tarde… -Piko parecia preocupado por la reaccion de su ama

-¿Tarde? Entonces no esperes mas… si es necesario matarla… hazlo… -Se fue la Joven riendo dejando a su sirviente conmocionado por la reaccion

**(En casa de Gumi)**

No podia consiliar el sueño y me sentia muy inquieta… sentia que me observaban… y escuchaba ruidos en todas partes, me levante a tomar un bate de beisboll por si alguien ubiese entrado a la casa, por mas que me asome no encontre a nadie, regresando a mi habitacion pude ver la sombra de un hombre grande con una cruz en su mano

La luz se encendio y pude ver que querian atacarme, corri como pude pero de la nada una mano aparecio clavando su plateado cuchillo en mi pecho…

**(Dell)**

El joven de cabello blanco no podia quitarse de la cabeza a la bella peliverde que habia besado ayer, camino y camino sin darse cuenta de que llego hasta su departamento, dudando en si hablar con ella o no, ella habia dicho claramente que no la buscara, pero el joven quedo enamorado a primera vista

-¡aaaaaaa!- Escucho un grito proveniente de la casa de la peliverde

-Gumi- Exclamo espantado el joven

El joven corrio hacia la casa de la peliverde pero, solo vio como huian dos hombres de la casa y vio a la joven peliverde llena de sangre tirada en el piso

-Gumi, Gumi, respondeme… por favor- llorando el joven llamo una y otra vez a su amada

-Tranquilo, no me quiero ir de tu lado- escucho un susurro pero no supo de donde vino

Una blanca luz inundo toda la habitacion… podia ver como el cuerpo de la peliverde recobrava su vida y sus ojos se volvian a abrir

**(Gumi)**

A lo lejos pude escuchar una voz… por alguna razon mi corazon se sintio aliviado… pero mis labios se sentian pesados y no podian responder de ningun modo…

-¿quieres volver a verlo?-una voz susurro

-yo…-vacile por un momento… era Dell… y mi corazon gritaba que si… -yo…si quiero verlo, pero duele mucho… mi pecho…-dije entre lagrimas

-Tranquila, el no se volvera a apartar de ti- susurro desvaneciendose la voz

Mi pecho dejo de doler, y pude ver mi departamento y a Dell frente a mi

-¿Qué paso? Dell… ¿Qué haces aqui? –dije entre lagrimas, ¿Qué demonios habia pasado?

-Queria verte… perdon si suena apresurado, pero me di cuenta que me enamore a primera vista de ti… no te conosco, apenas si se tu nombre y mi corazon dolio como nunca al verte herida- sus ojos se veian llorosos

-Idiota… te dije que no vinieras… pero aun asi… yo tambien queria verte…- queria decirle en todo lo que habia pensado pero alguien nos interrumpio

-sera mejor que se vallan… ahora es demasiado tarde… mi Ama esta molesta… la pluma ha sido usada en alguien mas… se vengara de ti… lamento haberte apuñalado- dijo todo eso con muchas pausas y avento el cuchillo plateado

-¿la pluma?- Dell se puso frente a mi protegiendome

-Es una antigua leyenda… cada mil años… cuando un hombre defiende a una mujer de una muerte segura, cae una pluma del cielo dandole inmortalidad a la mujer quien fue salvada de morir, pero mi ama anhela tener esa pluma, a pesar de que podria ser maldecida por tenerla- suspiro- solo deseo su felicidad… pero ella no entiende que es eso- se fue antes de que pudieramos preguntarle algo mas

-inmortalidad… eso no puede ser cierto… ademas a mi me apuñalaron… no me salvaste de la muerte…-no entendia que pasaba

-creo que se refiere a lo que paso ayer… sera mejor limpiar esto e irnos…-parecia dispuesto a ir al fin del mundo a mi lado… y en verdad deseaba estar junto a el… pero … yo iba a casarme…

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Capitulo 3 - Escape**


	3. Capitulo 3 - El escape

**HOLA!**

**les presento un capitulo mas de esta historia**

**espero y les este gustando, déjenme sus opiniones en los reviews**

**tratare de mejorar la ortografía xD perdón es que muchas veces tengo la inspiración**

**con limite de tiempo (TToTT9 maldito trabajo)**

**sin mas... **

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 – EL ESCAPE**

(En la mansión Hatsune)

-No puedo entender como no consiguieron la pluma-se veía completamente devastada la joven

-le ruego que nos disculpe- su leal sirviente parecía al borde del colapso al ver a su ama a punto de llorar

-les dije que la consiguieran a cualquier precio, incluso si eso era matar a esa chica… ¿Quién era?- parecía que poco a poco recuperaba el control la bella joven

-Usted la conoce, su nombre es Gumi Megpoid- El sirviente musito y la joven abrió sus ojos como platos

-Llama al sacerdote- fue su última palabra antes de ir a donde su prometido

La joven bajo de su estudio hacia la estancia, el joven Kaito al verla sonrió de una manera hermosa, mas sin embargo la joven no pudo notar eso, solo lo que había en las manos de él

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- parecía curiosa cosa que alegro al joven, debido a que la joven nunca mostraba interés por nada

-Un pequeño regalo que pensé que se te vería bien… ya que a ti te gustan mucho los collares… y el azul se te ve bien… pensé en que te gustaría un collar de zafiros –Los ojos de la joven mostraban interés y se ampliaron al oír la palabra zafiros, el joven solo se veía muy apenado

-Es extraño que tu decidas regalarme algo así… sueles ser muy cursi- una sonrisa perversa apareció en la joven, el se sonrojo aun mas

Las agiles manos de la joven tomaron su regalo antes de que el joven pudiera pedir su recompensa, abrió la caja y la sonrisa perversa fue reemplazada por una avariciosa al ver el magnífico collar que su prometido le había regalado, la joven beso a aquel hombre apenado y por primera vez pudo sentir un palpitar de "amor"… al menos ella lo creyó así…

(En casa de Gumi)

Fue buena idea recoger la casa antes de irnos, Dell apenadamente me dijo que había pasado todo el día fuera de la casa y que vio como Lily salió, y fue por eso que me recomendó limpiar y dejarle una nota para no preocuparla

-Dell hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de que nos vallamos- era la cosa más importante que tenía que decirle… yo iba a casarme… no podía dejar sola a Yuki o a Kiyoteru… el volvería a sufrir como cuando perdió a Meiko

-¿Acaso vas a casarte o eres casada?-No pensó ni un solo segundo antes de decir eso – No me interesa eso… yo me he enamorado de ti, los divorcios existen… o que rompas con el… por tu cara parece que di en el punto… ¿Cuál de las dos?-parecía divertido con la situación

-…Voy a casarme… pero a penas ayer en la noche nos comprometimos… -me puse completamente roja al ver su cara de sorpresa

-wow… apenas a noche… al menos no es mañana tu boda – en verdad le divertía la situación

Tomo mis maletas y me dijo que por esta noche nos quedaríamos en su casa y la de su hermana, caminamos por un rumbo que yo no conocía el dijo que sería más seguro así, su plan era mañana temprano ir a ver a una amiga y su esposo que eran investigadores de leyendas y mitos, para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado y ver si era cierto lo que el hombre que me había matado fue cierto, y si lo era… ¿Por qué se veía tan arrepentido?

Después de caminar muchas cuadras al fin llegamos a su casa, a pesar de la oscuridad se veía que era una casa grande y bastante occidental, aunque parecía que no se le daba mantenimiento muy seguido… después lo ayudaría con eso

-¿no estás cansada?- no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba mirando

-para nada, me siento muy bien- era extraño… a pesar de todo lo que había pasado mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y con mucha energía

-pasa por favor- abrió la puerta y dio un poco de olor a alcohol y cigarro, entre hasta la sala y se veía un poco desarreglado pero a la vez limpio

-¿Quién es?- una joven de cabello largo y blanco me veía desde lo que parecía una cocina

-Ella es… Gumi… una… amm…-se puso completamente rojo… no lo había pensado… ¿Qué clase de relación teníamos?

-amm… s-s-somos… ¿amigos?-termine la frase pero no sonó bien, nos miramos un momento y dijimos al mismo tiempo

-algo así como novios- ambos reímos nerviosos

-¿algo así como novios?-la joven parecía que tenia cerrados los ojos – OK, pero no hagan mucho ruido, tengo sueño- la joven se fue riendo malvadamente

- No digas esa clase de cosas- Dell se puso completamente rojo al igual que yo

-Bueno… ella es mi hermana Haku Yowane, no hagas caso… a ella le gusta molestar cuando esta sobria- reía nervioso Dell – Dormirás en mi habitación y yo aquí en el sofá- parecía demasiado avergonzado como para mirarme

-te importa si yo duermo en el sofá, la verdad no tengo ni una pizca de sueño y tú te vez cansado- le dije mientras tomaba su rostro

El me beso antes de irse a dormir, tenía toda la noche para pensar como decirle a Kiyoteru que no quería casarme con él, además el menciono que "Miku" nos ayudaría, pero cuando le dije que conocía a Miku Hatsune el dijo, esa Miku no…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**CAPITULO 4 - LA LEYENDA SE CONVIERTE EN PESADILLA **


End file.
